Hot In Here
by Seductive Illusions
Summary: For Jayeliwood's Sexy Eddie contest. see her profile for more information. Bella's throwing a mad party, and has had way too much alcohol. Edward works at the police station. He gets a noise complain, and decides to check it out..


**A/N My first lemony one-shot! This is for Jayeliwood's Sexy Eddie Contest. Hope you enjoy!**

**Sexy Edward Contest:**

name of your story: **Hot In Here**

your name: **EternalxxLove**

Type of Edward: **Officer Edward**

Character type: **IC- I hope**

Story type: **All human**

POV: **Edward and Bella**

If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com**

If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit

**Jayeliwood's **profile page and visit her favorite stories.

**BPOV**

I don't usually do this. Actually, I've never done this my entire life. But, you just can't say no to Alice.

Alice and I have been friends since the first day of university- we were room mates, and still are. Before her, I've been awkward, weird, plain. Very plain. Then, I became Alice's real-life Barbie. She's taught me how to act, how to dress (though she still picks an outfit for me each and every day), how to socialize.

It is now my second year of university. A whole year of knowing Alice, and she decides to force you to throw a party.

Not just any party, either. Alice have invited the whole grade. All a hundred and something people. Alice has a huge house in the city very close to University of Washington- her parents actually let her throw this party! She was certain that everyone was going to fit- and that everyone was going to come. She's never been wrong about things like this before- she has a knack of guessing things. She knows exactly when a teacher is going to give a pop quiz, and she knew that she wasn't pregnant when she had been late for her period. It seems like she can always tell what's about to happen.

No one would bet against Alice, but right now, I wish for once in my life, that she was wrong about the party being a huge success.

"Close your eyes." Alice demanded, and I obeyed.

We were at her grand house already. It was big. Huge. I had my doubts, but now, to my dismay, it is big enough for more than a hundred people to party.

I had no idea what Alice was doing. She was dolling me up- make up at the moment -that was for sure, but I can never tell what she does that can make me, plain Bella, so.. un-plain.

"Done!" Alice exclaimed, pulling away so that she can admire her work. I turned to the mirror.

"Well, Alice," I said, pursing my lips. "Once again, you have made a master piece." I smiled at her. "Seriously, awesome job."

I had that smoky black shadow on my eye lids. My eye lashes were visibly long with the mascara. The gloss made my lips shiny and sparkly with just a tint of color.

"I'm not done with you yet!"

I rolled my eyes. My hair, of course, needed to me styled too. I let Alice do her magic. It took her nearly half an hour to finish. She spun me around. I gasped- I could barely recognize myself.

My brown hair was straightened, and styled so that it had a flowy look to it- like the wind was blowing it softly back. Alice had parted my hair to the side, and gelled it back so that it looked like I had side bangs. With the hair, and make up, I actually looked like I was ready to party!

"We are getting your hair cut tomorrow. If we don't have too much of a hangover." Alice stated, cleaning up her stuff ad proceeding to do her own make up. "You would look so gorgeous with side bangs."

"Wow, Alice." I still had not recovered from the shock. "Wow."

"I'm just going to assume that's a good thing." Alice teased, rolling her eyes. I numbly nodded. "Here's a pair of skinny jeans to go with it. And the shoes!"

Alice had bought cases and cases of alcohol. She's even hired two bartenders for the bar. Alice never does things half-way.

"So, what am I wearing tonight?" I sighed heavily. I have a feeling it's going to be too revealing.

"Oh!" squealed Alice. Forgetting about her makeup, Alice jumped out of the en suite bathroom of her room, and returned with a black dress. I eyed it doubtfully.

"You sure it's going to fit me?" I asked.

Alice nodded, and shoved the black fabric to me. It was silky, very smooth. I took off my bathrobe, and slipped it on. I turned to face the mirror, and once again, I was astonished.

The dress was a simple, halter neck dress with leather strap that went down to her mid-thigh, but it was amazing. I had curves in that dress,_ and_ I looked like I had boobs.

"This is amazing!" I gasped, turning to Alice.

"It's Gucci, all the way from France." she said, smug. "I knew it would fit you."

"Thanks!" I gave Alice a hug.

"Hey! Watch the hair!"

I laughed.

It took us an hour to set everything up. Before the guests have arrived, Alice had fed me two cups of some sort of drink already. I then knew that I was tipsy- I let Alice put on a pair of studded high heeled ankle strap sandals. The heel was about two and a half inches long! Somehow, the alcohol had kept me from tripping.

I was on my third drink when the guests arrived. By 10 pm, Alice said that everyone was here.

I made small talk with people. I even danced. The alcohol and the booming music from the very professional, massive speakers made me loosen up. I drank three more cups of Alice's secret drink (somehow, my cup kept on refilling itself!) and I couldn't even think straight.

I giggled, pushing through the crowd. "Oh my gawd!" I gushed, potting Jessica, my highschool friend. "Jess! What _are_ you doing here?"

"Bella? Oh my god! It's you! Wow, you've changed." Jessica said, turning her back on whoever she was last talking to. I giggled some more.

"You look hot, Jess!" I yelled over the music, even though I couldn't even see her properly.

"Thanks!"

Just then, the door bell rang.

"Oops!" I giggled, putting a hand on my mouth. "Better get that! See youu!"

I fought against the crowd, and opened the door. "Come in!" I sang, throwing my hand back, inviting him in. When he didn't move, I looked at whoever it was.

It was a man. I frowned, focusing my eyes hard. He didn't look like he was in my grade. In fact, he looked like he was five, or six years older than me.

Then, with a gasp, I _really_ saw him.

I was able to see, even from the flashing multicolored club lights, that his hair was a reddish brown color. Sorta like bronze. It was very messy, but in a good, sexy way, sticking up in random directions. His eye brows were furrowed, and beneath the bronze hair that came down, his eyes were emerald colored. His delicious looking lips were pulled down at the sides.

I giggled, flipping my hair back. One of the flirting techniques Alice taught me.. months ago I have never used. "Turn that frown upside down! Don't you who invited _you_, but cooo-ooome in!"

His lips twitched. He now looked like he was fighting a smile. Then, I saw Alice from the corner of my eye. I turned my head, and saw her with a confused, and frightened expression. I frowned. Alice was starring at the guy..

I turned my head back to the greek god. Then, I noticed his clothes.

I gasped.

Why are the cops here?

"I got a call about noise complaint." The cop stated, bringing a hand to his hips.

I thought Alice said that the party is going to be a huge success?

**EPOV**

Boring day at work, as usual. If I didn't get paid so much, I would have quit months ago.

We had to sort out three unpaid taxi fares, one cat up on a roof, a girl that called five times about her bike being stolen from her own garage, a tiny patch of grass burnt from a cigarette, and the most exciting thing of the day so far- a child that was playing with the phone. He called 911, and as soon as we answered, he hung up. Of course, we had to send our fire truck, ambulance, cruisers.. His mom was really mad..

It was half an hour to midnight- I get off at midnight to go home and sleep so that I can prepare for another long and boring day.

Then, the phone rang. Jasper, always the calm one, picked up the phone. His voice always calmed whoever was calling.

"Good evening, you've reached 9-1-1. How may I help you?" he said, sounding a bit bored. After a pause, he frowned. "Okay, miss. We will check it out. Thank you."

I looked at him, waiting.

"Noise complaint." explained Jasper as he stood up, and picked up the keys to one of our cruisers. "Someone's having a mad party." I sighed.

"I'll go with you." I stood up. I won't take long. After this, I can go home.

Jasper nodded. I was sure he knew how I felt.

We chatted for a bit during the ride. We made plans to hang out on Monday, our day off. Jasper was my best friend- I went to high school with him. We went to different colleges, but ended up in the same office. He was another reason why I'm not quitting.

We were almost there when we heard the music. God, it was loud. 50 cent's Candy Shop was playing as we pulled up beside the house. It was one of the three on the block- apparently, the rich kids liked to party hard.

"I'll stay in the car." Jasper offered. One of us had to stay in the car while the other went up to investigate. Cop rule.

I nodded, opening the passenger's door, and climbing out. It took nearly a minute for me to climb all those stairs. Did rich people _like_ to climb stairs, or something? Why can't they just instal an elevator?

I rang the door bell, and almost instantly, a girl opened the door for me. The music volume increased by a ten fold.

It shocked me how beautiful the girl was. She had long, straight brown hair, with gorgeous shining brown eyes beneath her long bangs. She was wearing a delicious black dress with black jeans. I fought the impulse to rip it off her.

The feeling was so abrupt, it dumfounded me.

"Come in!" the girl sang, giggling. I frowned. She was drunk. Very drunk. So drunk, she didn't even realize that I was a cop.

I watched her stare at me. Her eyes focused, and scanned my hair, then down to my eyes. Our eyes locked for a fraction of a second. An electric shock ran down my spine.

But, the trained cop I am, I did not falter. I remained sharp, focused, on the job.

"Turn that frown upside down! Don't you who invited _you_, but cooo-ooome in!"

Unbelievable. She was waving me in, flipping her hair back, doing this thing with her lips that taunted me so badly it hurt. I fought a smile. I fought hard. She was so funny.. God, why can't I be annoyed at this girl? This beautiful, sexy goddess? Why must I find her so alluring, so charming? Sexy.. oh, those sexy legs..

You can do this, Edward. Pull your fucking self together!

The girl then turned around to look at something on her right. I followed her gaze. A girl with inky black hair and a sparkling red and pink dress stood there, shocked. The brunette turned back to me, confused. Then, as if someone turned the light bulb on, she gasped.

"I got a call about a noise complaint." I stated.

She looked confused at first, then, determined. I can read most people- I can almost read people's minds, but I had to hardest time figuring out the beauty before me.

Shaking her hair back, she straightened up, and put her cup down. "Why not join the party?" She said, taking a step towards me. Oh, how badly I wanted to.

I turned around, and waved Jasper over frantically. No way in hell I was able to do this myself..

Jasper took the hint, probably sensing my nervousness, and got out the car. I turned back at the girl. Even wearing heels, she was a head shorter than me. Her body was pressed against me now. She lazily ran both her hand up my arms, and rested them on my shoulders. She tip toed up, and purred in my ear, "You know you want to."

I gulped. I thanked god I was wearing the more.. restrained pants today. My lower region hurt like hell, but I had to stay professional.

"Miss, please take your hands off of him." I heard Jasper say behind me. I let out a sigh of relief. I wasn't able to do this- Jasper was, though.

"Is there a problem here?" I looked up to see the black haired girl walking up to the door. I frowned.

"It's too loud!" I blurted, getting frustrated. I just wanted the brunette _off_ of me before I do something really bad..

Jasper put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. "Please, miss? Remove your hands." He looked directly at the brunette. She made the mistake of making eye contact with Jasper. He had a really hard stare, and could scare the shit out of people. With another gasp, she let go of me. I exhaled.

"Who's in charge of this party?" I asked, clearing my voice. I looked at the two girls. It was probably them both.

"Oh, come on." The black haired girl scoffed, waving her hand in front of her. "We all know how boring your job is. You guys deserve some fun!"

By the sound of her voice, she wasn't drunk. Yet. She was just... very outgoing. Outgoing enough to invite cops into their party.

"Miss," Jasper started, frowning. The black haired girl interrupted him.

"My name is Alice. This is Bella." she said, walking up to Jasper. "What's your name?" She asked in a sultry voice.

I watched in horror as Jasper answered her. He was giving in. And with out him.. I looked down at the brown haired goddess. Bella. Who was currently looking down, and fidgeting with her dress. She was so unbelievably cute..

Her friend, Alice, then nudged her. Bella snapped her head back up, and looked at me with half closed eyes. I was drawned to her like a lovesick puppy..

"So, what's your name, officer?" said Bella in a sultry voice.

I swallowed hard, and pratically sqeaked out, "Edward."

"Mmm, officer Edward." Bella twirled a piece of her hair around in her fingers. I imagined what she could do with those fingers to my-

Focus! Damn it, Edward, you are working.

I cleared my throat. I turned to Jasper for help, but Alice had him wrapped around her finger. I then saw Alice reach up to play with his shirt collar. She then pulled him in.

I looked back at Bella. She was looking at me with pleading eyes. "Well, officer, would you like to dance?"

I caved, closed the door, and followed Bella to the middle on the room. I am going to get fired.. I'll never be able to get another job.. I am screwed.

Just then, Nelly's song, It's Getting Hot In Here, came on the loud speakers.

Bella turned around, and pressed herself on me. I gasped, unable to stop myself putting my hands on her waist. She sang along to the first part at my ear.

"Hot in.. So hot in here! Oh, Edward, it's _so_ hot in here." she purred, and the pain at my groin increased.

She grinded against me, and I against her, for the first part of the song. It relieved somewhat the pain. I was grinding _hard_, with my eyes closed. It was pure bliss.

Then, the chorus came.

_It's getting hot in here, s take off all your clothes._

Bella pulled away from me, and I opened my eyes in surprise. Then, right on cut, Bella started to take her dress off. She threw her dress on the floor, and brought her hand to my neck one more.

Oh god. She had a lacy black bra on beneath the dress. It pushed her breasts up. I couldn't respond to Bella's dancing for a few moments. If I thought Bella in a dress was sexy before.. oh god.

I so desperatly wanted to suck and nibble on Bella's breasts. Instead, I danced with her some more. Her in a black bra and jeans.. and heels.

Bella's skin was so smooth and silky. I couldn't stop myself from exploring her torso with my hands. I ran my hands up her sides, and on her bra. I traced the sides of her breasts. I earned a wild gasp from Bella, and that was all I needed to encourage me.

The chorus ran though again- I was hoping that she would take off her bra, too. But I had no such luck. Though, after the chorus, she turned around, and grinded to me from her back. She shook her hair back, and I put my hands on her waist again. I was sure she could feel my hardness from the position she grinded to me in. If she did, she didn't say anything.

I groaned, throwing my head back. I've never felt like this before. _Never_ in my whole life have I experienced this kind of pleasure. It was so overwhelming.

I roughly turned her around, and kissed her hard. I just couldn't hold it back anymore. Screw work. I'd much rather screw Bella.

Bella returned the kiss. She sucked on my bottom lip, and then gently bit on it. I moaned in her mouth, wrapping my arms around her waist to roughly pull her closer to me.

She gasped at the sudden movement, and I used that moment to dip my tongue into her mouth. I messaged her tongue with mine, and Bella let out a low moan.

She fought back, pushing her tongue against mine. But soon enough, she gave up.

We made out furiously until the song ended. Usher's Yeah boomed out, and Bella broke the kiss. "L-Let's go. Upstairs." She whispered at my ear huskily.

I wasn't able to speak, so I just nodded. I was getting _very_ excited at the thought of going up those stairs.

**BPOV**

I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. The only thing I was able to do was to keep kissing Edward.

I dragged him to the guest room- where I usually slept when I was at Alice's. I threw him on the plush queen sized bed. He looked at me hungrily.

I practically pounced on him, our lips meeting once more. I straddled him in a sitting position, and I could feel him hard on my leg. I moaned in his mouth, and Edward growled. I pulled away to breathe, and Edward sucked on my neck. I moaned, louder this time.

His kisses trailed down to my breasts. Expertly, Edward snapped open my bra. He took my left breast in his hand, and began to suck on my right breast. I moaned, again, arching my back. The loudest yet tonight.

"You are still dressed." I growled, and started to unbutton his police uniform. I had to admit, it was so sexy. I've always had a police fetish..

I threw his shirt to the side, and eyed his muscled chest hungrily. All those years of training payed off. My hands traced the muscles of his abs, and my mouth sucked on his hard chest. I laid him down on the bed, still straddling him.

I trailed down my kisses just like Edward had done. I got to his pants, and unzipped it slowly. Once those were off, I took him out of his boxers.

I ran my hands up and down his length. God, he was big. And so hard. Edward let out a very audible moan, and that was all I needed to encourage me.

I brought my lips down to him, taking him in as much as I can. He buckled underneath me, groaning again. I sucked on him, wrapping my tongue around him. I pumped my hand on the part of him that I could not fit in my mouth. Edward moaned out my name.

Then, so suddenly I had no idea how, he flipped us over. He kissed me again, and I felt his hand trace down my torso, and cup my arousal. I moaned, silently begging him. He rubbed me through my jeans, the friction feeling so unbelievably good.

"Edward," I moaned, pulling away to breathe. I was practically hyperventilating now.

He used his other hand to take off my jeans. Once they were off, he reached under my panties, and pushed two fingers in my clit.

I bit on my bottom lip, clenching my eyes shut. It felt so good. I bit down hard to keep me from screaming.

Edward kissed me again, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my hands in his hair. He entered a third finger in, and I gasped wildly. I pulled away from him, and brought my hands down to his manhood. Edward pulled away, his fingers leaving me. I opened my eyes, and pouted.

I then saw Edward reaching down to his pants, and fishing out a pair of hand cuffs. I gasped.

"You wouldn't!" my voice was hoarse, my breath uneven. He just sexily smirked, and wrestled me down.

Of course, Edward was much, much stronger than me. He used that strength, and hand cuffed both my hands to the bed. He used his hands to spread my legs, and lowered himself down.

I withered under him, and tugged at the cuffs. Of course, they were real ones. Not so easily broken. I gasped in surprise when he suddenly started sucking on the lips of my clit. I let out a loud moan as Edward flickered his tongue in and out of me. I wanted so badly to bury my hands in his hair, grasp the bed sheets, _something_.

I was so close to climaxing when Edward rubbed furiously on the buddle of nerves at my lower region. It took just a few flickers of his expert tongue more, and I came.

"Edward!" I screamed, my body rising. Oh, god. Nothing, _ever_, can compare to the sensation I was feeling now. When I came around, I realized that I needed more.

I opened my eyes, not even sure when I had closed them in the first place, and locked them with Edward's. He climbed back up, a sexy smirk on his lips. I pushed myself up to give him a searing kiss. I moaned sensually, pulling back. I used the best sex voice I had, and purred, "Please, Edward. I need _more_."

Edward's breath hitched, and kissed me again. He messaged my breast again, and I cursed, once again, that the stupid hand cuffs were restricting me from what I wanted. But I did have to admit, it was really kinky.

"More?" Edward asked in his velvety voice, teasing. "How much more?"

"I need you in me right now." I growled through my gritted teeth.

Edward let out a grunt, and slammed in me. I arched my back in satisfaction, making sure my hard nipples touched his chest. He was going to slow..

"Harder," I growled loudly in a demanding voice. "Faster. God, Edward, fuck me harder!"

Edward let out a growl, and pumped into me harder and faster. He placed my right leg on his shoulder, and left his hand on my thigh, stroking it. His other hand kept on working on my breast.

I moaned out his name again, and Edward grunted out mine. The sound of my name coming out of his mouth like that drived me crazy. I could feel my second climax coming.

As if he knew what I was thinking, Edward let go of my thigh, and started to rub on my clit, pumping even harder into me. With a scream, I came.

Edward didn't even let me recover. He pulled out, and instantly flipped me over. I was surprised that his hand cuffs let me. I was on my knees when he slammed into me again, harder than ever. I cried out when he hit the exact spot I wanted. I didn't know the G-spot even existed before. But now, I was pretty sure he was hitting it.

With every thrust he hit my sweet spot, I cried out his name. It got louder and louder. I came, for the third time tonight, very soon after. Edward followed shortly, growling out my name in satisfaction. He pulled out, and lied on the bed beside me. I turned over, and lied down with my hands still cuffed to the bed.

After I was recovered, I let out a big sigh. "Best sex. Ever." I said, looking over at Edward. He smiled at me.

"Same here." He said, looking at me with a look.

I cleared my throat. "Um, officer. Can you un-cuff me now? It's not exactly comfortable.."

**A/N**

**wow! longest chapter.. _ever._**

**wow.. okay. was it as good as it was for me? what did you think? is it hot enough in here?**


End file.
